


They Weren't Suppose To See

by 7even



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Friendship, Muggles, Multi, Retelling, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7even/pseuds/7even
Summary: Forget what you know about Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. It's just not true. This story follows Ron and Harry from Year 9 when their first encounter happens and their stories continue to become more and more intertwined as the years go on, until a mistake catches up with them both.This is a slow burn, with expected mature themes (violence and sexual trauma) toward the middle to end. Gay themes throughout.





	1. They Weren't Suppose to See

Authors Note: Hi! I’m 7even for anyone wondering. This is the beginning of a really exciting story and I hope you all stick with me. As the chapters continue to go on, the rating will be adjusted if there are any warnings or triggers. 3rd person.

________________________________________________

September 3, 1993

You ever wish you could sleep forever? That, if you needed sustenance or a bath, it would all happen while you lay on your bed, asleep? Harry wished for that desperately today. Not only was it the first day of Year 9, but he’d just moved to Inverness with his insufferable godparents.

The McLain’s were self-employed entrepreneurs who were always on the road and had no children. They made it a point to always say, “Kids? With what time?” when nobody asked them about the sudden presence of Harry at their events. He didn’t mind it though. His parents had to have seen something in them to appoint them as godparents, right?

Harry honestly didn’t remember his parents, as he was still a toddler when they died and whenever he asked the McLain’s about them, Shelley - the most dramatic McLain - would mumble something and practically run off in her noisy heels. Don - the most self-righteous McLain - would leave Harry with a useless motivational quote, pat him on the shoulder and follow his wife.

Harry thought it best to stay clear of them from that day forward.

On this particular day, his godparents had already left the cottage, leaving a brief note:

_Harry,_

_We’ll be in Edinburgh and Glasgow the next few weeks, Food is all taken care of._   
_ You’ve got the rest. Call if you absolutely need us,_

_S & D_

The freedom was nice, Harry lamented, but the loneliness was certainly lonely. Harry quickly ran up the stairs, dressed in the black slacks, white button up shirt - which he had done a poor job of ironing and tucked into his slacks - and the black fleece vest with the schools crest - which oddly enough looked like a Loch Ness monster.

With a final glance in the mirror, and a brush of his unruly brown hair, Harry scooped up his backpack, gulped down his lukewarm tea and soggy biscuit and headed out the door.

Harry decided to take the bus on this day. Once he got on the bus, he immediately wished he had walked the 1.2 miles instead.

It was loud, and everyone clearly knew each other. Harry still felt...alone. His eyes darted around nervously trying to find a seat or a kind face that would welcome his slender frame to sit. As the bus lurched into motion, it pushed him into a seat with a young boy. Harry gingerly apologized with a quiet, _“Sorry,”_ to which the young boy said nothing. The rest of the bus ride went along in this fashion. Harry didn’t even know what this boy looked like that he sat next to. All he knew was that this boy smells strangely of lavender.

The bus finally approached the gate and came to a lurch. This sudden stop was met with grumbling from the kids on the bus. However, when the door to the bus opened, everyone scrambled for the exit, shouts of,

_“Alright, boys! Year 10 here we come!”_

_“Hurry up, bloody hell! You smell rancid, Matthew!”_

_“This is going to be the best year ever!”_

Harry trudged up the steps and entered the school. He immediately went to the main office, which had become common practice for him as he transferred schools so often he handled things himself now. In the office he was told to wait until his paperwork was properly logged and they would get him situated with a school ID and schedule.

It seemed like ages, listening to the tick of the clock, the toll of the bell and the heavy trudging sound of feet as kid scrambled to get where they were supposed to be. This was accompanied by the loud chatter of kids getting reacquainted with old friend and rehashing old dramas that had died at the end of last year. Harry was overwhelmed.

_“Harry...Potler?”_

So much so, he missed the secretary calling his name.

_“Oh hell, where are my glasses…-”_ she scrambled around for her glasses on her disorganized desk. “_Harry Potter?”_

Harry’s head shot up quickly out of his daze. _“Here.”_

_“Here’s your schedule as of right now and we’ll take your picture for your school ID tomorrow.”_

Harry mumbled a thank you and left to find his first class. All the while thinking in his head **“Please don’t introduce me. Please don’t introduce me. Please don’t int-”**  
Harry pushed open the door to room 201, after climbing two flights of stairs and sprinting down one hallway.

_“As I was saying, structure and function of sentences matter. We will be focusing primarily on structuring our sentences for a research piece over the course of- OH! You must be the new students.”_

**“Fuck.”** Harry gave a nod to the teacher and all but ran to the empty seat positioned in the middle of the room between a boy with ginger hair and an obnoxious amount of freckles and a boy with dark brown crew cut hair neatly parted and clothes clearly ironed by his mom.

The boy with the dark brown hair turned to Harry and whispered, “_Hey, he does this to every new student. We barely pay attention, so don’t worry about the eyes an’ all...I’m Draco by the way.”_

_“Harry.”_ He looked down at himself and vowed to iron his pants and button down that very night.

__________

At the sound of the bell, everyone all but ran out of the classroom to head outside for what was called recreation on his schedule. Harry looked around for Draco, but he was nowhere in sight. Harry was stupid to think that he would make a friend that easily.

Harry planned to walked toward the loo, anticipating he would be spending his “recreation” trying to find it, as he typically did at his other schools. Harry’s head was tilted toward the ground, looking at the cracks in the stone when he should have been looking at signs for the loo.

So when he fell onto his back he was stunned.

_“What the hell is your problem!? Watch where you’re going…”_

Harry stumbled to pick himself and his glasses off the floor.

_“I-I’m sorry. I’m kind of turned around here. I’m new and I’m trying to find the bathroom. Hey, weren’t you in English class? I sat next to you? I’m Harry…remember?”_

The boy with ginger hair and freckles looked at Harry blankly and nodded, the anger disappearing from his face. However, the boy did not offer his name or to help Harry.

________________________________________________

Suggestions and comments are always welcome! Next chapter we will get some insight into Ron! Below is another way to get into contact with me - with Instagram, just send me a DM, letting me know you are from AO3:

Instagram: raciaxo


	2. They Weren't Suppose to See (Ron's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Ron's series of events of the same day and is the first encounter between Ron and Harry. Let's see what happens!

**Authors Note:** I hope you all enjoy this chapter! This is Ron’s side of things. After this we go into Year 10. Mild M/M theme in this chapter. 

Any and all feedback is welcome! (Add me on Instagram and say you’re from AO3: raciaxo)

_____________________________________________

September 3, 1993

_ “Ronald Bilius Weasley! Get your bloody butt down ‘ere! You’ve missed the bus!” _

Ron grumbled at the sound of his mom’s voice. Knowing that in 10 seconds she would be at the top of the steps outside his door. Instead of preparing for the inevitable, Ron buried himself underneath his pillows and blankets. 

It was the first day of  **Year 9.** Fred and George had warned him about how boys and girls would change - in great detail actually - and the astronomical amount of work he would have to do and Ron believed them. Two years ago, Ron wasn’t paying attention to what Fred and George were doing in Year 9 and didn’t much care. So, whether they were lying or not, Ron couldn’t quite shake the feeling that they were telling the truth. 

“ **Ronald Weasley! You get up right now!” **

Ron grumbled again as his mother ripped the covers and blankets from the bed. He hadn’t even heard her enter the room.  _ How the hell did she do that?! _ Finally picking himself up, he sat at the corner of the bed looking at his familiar uniform. He’d been going to this school since he was a baby - 

“Ron, get your uniform on. You’ll have to walk, dear.” 

“Walk? Why can’t you take me?”

“Fred and George ‘ave already left with the car. Now, come on! Get a move on.” 

Ron waited for his door to be closed and the familiar sound of his mother walking down the old wooden steps. He liked the  _ creak sound _ of the steps. It was comforting in a way.

But back to the point; like he’d said - he’d been going to this school since he was a baby. Percy had gone to the school years ago and his father had gone to the school decades ago. It was a family tradition and so was being a police officer or detective. He knew what he wanted to be. It was just a matter of would he win this fight.

Ron threw on his clothes, which he was forced to iron the day before. Ron brushed his hair, his bangs falling neatly over his forehead. He did this because he knew his mother would fix it otherwise and that almost definitely meant she’d use her spit. 

Five minutes later, Ron ran down the steps into the kitchen and grabbed a banana. With a quick, “Bye mum!” Ron flew out the door, not waiting for his mother to tell him to sit a minute to eat his breakfast. 

________________________________________________

The bell rang to signal the start of class. Ron was in English right now, listening to Mr. Robinson bumble on about a research paper they would be writing for the semester. Well...he wasn’t really listening. Ron was far too busy thinking about “girl and boy changes.” Ron looked around sheepishly, trying not to turn red as his eyes swept around the room.  _ Focus, Ron! _

He was startled when Mr. Robinson’s voice went an octave higher as he introduced the new student. Ron gazed up briefly and returned to his thoughts, not noticing as that new student all but ran into the empty seat Ron and Draco had intentionally left between each other. 

They hated each other. Prior to this, they were cool with one another, sharing school supplies, eating together occasionally and pairing up if they didn’t know anyone else in the class. Ever since Year 7 when Draco put glue all over Ron’s hair as a joke as he slept in the sun during recreation. Well it dried...and Ron ended up having to shave it all off. Ron retaliated the following week by hitting Draco’s kneecaps with a bat twice, upon which Draco ended up tripping and twisting his ankle. He ended up with a sprained ankle and bruised kneecaps.

Draco was unable to play his first football match and basically sat out for the rest of the season. They never forgave each other. 

Ron was so caught up in his thoughts that he nearly missed the bell signalling the end of class. 

________________________________________________

Ron was heading outside for recreation. He figured he would catch up with Dean, check on Ginny and then head back inside to read in the library. You see, the napping incident in Year 7 had a real effect on the way Ron went about things. For a whole year and a half, it was really bad; the names, the continued attempts to catch him off guard. Even now, he still got weird looks, as if people were still plotting. 

Instead, Ron figured he would get ahead of things and just being off guard. 

Even as he said that, Ron knew he was really bad at catching himself. His head was always in the clouds. If he wasn’t thinking about boy/girl changes, he was thinking about the glistening stone at his feet, or the way the sun was shining through the windows. Basically, he was always in his head!

At the precise moment of the collision, Ron was in his head. Although initially stunned, he didn’t want this person to think he was an easy target. 

“What the hell is your problem!? Watch where you’re going…” Ron yelled. 

Ron didn’t have to look at the boy long before he figured out he was new. New students had a certain bewildered look on their face even if they were trying to look as if they weren’t scared or confused. 

Ron watched as he stumbled on the floor and swept his arm out to retrieve his glasses. Ron offered no help. Why should he? 

“I-I’m sorry. I’m kind of turned around here. I’m new and I’m trying to find the bathroom. Hey, weren’t you in English class? I sat next to you? I’m Harry…remember?”

Ron looked at Harry blankley and nodded. Ron walked in the direction he had come, motioning for Harry to follow him.

“Come on. I’ll show you the bathroom.”

________________________________________________

Ron guided Harry to the bathroom and followed him in. As Harry passed him, Ron took a moment to take a closer look at him. His almost sandy brown hair was swept across his forehead, just like his own.  _ Had his mother done his hair? _

Ron observed that Harry had a very slender frame, the clothes very form fitting, but clearly not ironed. Ron wondered what Harry looked like underneath all those clothes. Did his ribs show? Did he have abs? Had he gone through the... _ changes?  _ Why was his heart beating so hard in his chest at the thought of a naked body in front of him, let alone a  _ boys. _

Ron shook his head and headed to the sink, trying to hide the discomfort and redness that was all over his face. So caught up his thoughts, he didn’t notice as Harry joined him at the sink. So when Ron turned to wipe his hands dry, he was startled by the green eyes framed behind glasses. 

“I-I’m Ron. I...can be your tour guide if you’d like.” Ron blurted.

Before he could catch himself, another string of words came out of his mouth, “Show me your schedule.”

Even as he said that, he knew he’d made a mistake. The boy named Harry perked up, clearly happy and maybe thinking he had made an unexpected friend. 

Ron watched as he dropped to his knees and shuffled in his bag for his schedule. Harry handed the schedule to Ron and watched as a looked it over.

“I-It looks like...uh...we have the same schedule.” Ron chuckled nervously. He wasn’t so sure this was a good thing. 

He didn’t want the boy to get attached. 

Even so, he guided the boy through the bathroom door and they headed down the hall, pushing the doors leading to the back lawn open. Ron noted by the look on Harry's face that the boy hadn't ever imagined or experienced the expanse of nature and beauty that was the back lawn; it was why so many people took their recreation outside rather than stay cooped up inside. 

"So, this is where most people hang out for recreation." Ron pointed around.

As they continued to walk further and further from the school building, Ron's voice was drown out by the chatter of kids from Year 9 through 12 talking in groups, either laying or standing on the ground surrounding the lake and running to and from the enclosed lake house. 

Ron guided Harry to the almost dilapidated looking tree house 30 steps to the left of the lake house. This treehouse was the only exception to Ron's rule of going outside. If he saw Draco out here, he would simply turn around and head back inside. It was too much of a headache to wonder if Draco and his goons would be bored today and bother him or leave him alone. As he had not seen Draco or any of his goons, he felt safe to be out here. 

Ron saw Harry pause and reassured him with a pat on the shoulder and a nod of, "It's okay. It's been abandoned since my dad went here and that was decades ago." Ron walked on and Harry followed him inside. 

________________________________________________

**Suggestions and comments are always welcome!** Next chapter we will be moving into Year 10! Let’s see if Harry and Ron actually become friends and lets find out what happened in that treehouse! Below is another way to get into contact with me - with Instagram, just send me a DM, letting me know you are from AO3:

**Instagram:** raciaxo


End file.
